


Mountains on the Moon

by Sundaethroughfriday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Badass Rey, F/M, Hate to Love, I can't believe I do stuff like this to them, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren Redemption, Loathing, Rey Kenobi, Slow Burn, So much angst, The Force Made Them Do It, There will be Porn, and a large order of Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, but seriously, but they totally liked it, but who loses it?, darkside Kylo, inspired by songs fic, its not Star Wars unless there is appendage loss, long form fic, lots of sadness, with a side of Kylo Ren needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaethroughfriday/pseuds/Sundaethroughfriday
Summary: Master Luke has tried to convince her she's ready to face him, and finally on the twentieth try, she agrees to bring them back to D'qar. The young Jedi is nervous however, She imagines Kylo Ren speaking in her mind and is too afraid to be swept up in the dark side. She finds out, too quickly, the Force has its own will, and that will is so very much stronger than her own.





	1. Back to the Grind

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole story came from listening to Bayou by Mountains of the Moon- go give it a listen its great. Every chapter has its own song that more over influenced my hands on the keyboard. If you are interested I will most definitely let you guys know what they are!

It is her last day on Ach-to. Rey doesn’t want to admit that it hurts her- but her heart aches every time her eyes fall on her master none the less. The resistance needs her, Luke has pointed out many times, and she was strong enough to handle the First Order now. Over lunch he told her how impressed he was, she was stronger than most Jedi he had trained- She was as strong as he was. But, Master Luke warned, he would seem stronger, he would try to tempt her with the darkside, but as long as she stayed strong with the light she could liberate the galaxy.  
It was a lot of pressure on one girl- especially a scavenger girl for Jakku who only ever had to save herself. But Master Luke reminds her, when she has thoughts like these, that she has already saved many planets once, and bested him with no training at all. She can do it, He tells her. And if Master Luke believes in her than she has nothing to worry about.  
Still though, she likes the comfort of Ach-to. Rey is most comfortable isolated, taking care of herself. And yes, she does miss the people in the resistance that she’s come to care for, but the only responsibilities she has here is dinner duty and training. Once she goes back, as much as she needs to see Finn, and Leia, then the fight begins. Tomorrow, on her journey home in the falcon, even with Luke by her side, she is no longer a Padawan. Tomorrow, all the real work begins.

And that’s half the reason she can’t sleep.

“You need a teacher.” The other half echoes in her head, completely unwelcomed to float around with the rest of her thoughts. The only defense Rey has against it is to grit her teeth harder together. She pulls the small tattered blanket further around her shoulders, careful not to wake Luke again. She can hear him at all times, teasing her, provoking her, calling for a fight. But she can’t force herself to inform her master about it even after all these months. It feels wrong to have him in her head. It feels like she is betraying them with these thoughts she can’t control.  
Rey wasn’t even sure how her mind could mimic his voice so perfectly, she had only really heard it a handful of times. Or how, at night, she could see his face in her dreams so clearly- she even imagined the scar she no doubt left him with- And he would say then  
“Come find me, young Jedi. You have so much potential don’t let that fool waste it.”  
She would try to wake herself up, or argue or fight with him, but tonight she does not even want the chance of seeing him. So she keeps her eyes peeled open and listens instead to his voice.  
“You would be so strong-“Her fictitious version of him pleads. “-if you would just admit that Skywalker has nothing for you.”  
“He’s already taught me so much.” She argues back, knowing it is futile. No matter what she says her mind always has something to throw back at her. There is rage in her veins that doesn’t feel right- not quite all the way there, undeserved. It boils up and crashes over her, but it is a mere imitation of real, raw emotion. It is a faint suggestion hollowing out her veins.  
“The only thing he can teach you is how to ruin yourself.” Kylo’s voice snaps back. Rey can see him spitting the words out through his teeth. She imagines the way his fists curl up with his words. “You need the dark side. The raw power.”

“I don’t need any more power. The force and I are one.”

“Those are his teachings.” It is like poison in her mind, and more than once she has found herself exploring the thoughts of this power the darksider promises so eagerly. When her mind even begins to imagine it today- her standing straight backed, hair down, clad in black with a viscous glowing staff in one palm- she shuts it out at once.

“He is my teacher.”

The morning comes both slowly and all too fast. Rey has spent the night looking straight up at the dirt ceiling, trying to argue off her demons to no avail. The only reason she knows it is dawn is because rustling comes from the bed across the hut. Master Luke rises and quietly begins his morning meditations. Without any prompting she sluggishly rises, stretching her arms high above her head. Her back pops with a few cracks. Rey crosses her legs and closes her eyes, joining her Master in the slurry peace of morning meditation.  
The voice has left her once the dawn arises; it usually sleeps through the dawn to midday. This the only time she gets peace of mind. It has continually been such since she last saw Kylo Ren.

She still can feel the snow on her face. Her legs shake sometimes when she remembers the crater opening up between them. She had wanted nothing more than to slay him knowing now it was the darkness in her soul that called her to it. It had swallowed her up in the moment, called to- begged her to kill him. Power had surged through her with her last blow to him, and she remembers vividly circling him like a predator, almost giving in to it-  
The Force, however, intervened and took the choice away from her. The force would not allow her to do something so calloused. After an hour of silence Master Luke rises and exists to their small kitchen. Rey has no choice but to follow him. The stew from last night still sits over hot coals. The elder man gives it a stir and sniff, making sure nothing within it has spoiled. 

“You seem anxious?” Master Luke points out, as he pours stew into their bowls. Rey takes a seat into one of the weak wooden chairs they made on her first few days here. 

“I’m just worried about leaving.” She answers back. Rey knows her Master can see more into her than that. She knows at the very least he can detect her half-truths. For a moment, she is afraid he will press further. However, he raises an eyebrow but says nothing further.  
They eat in a solemn silence. Rey scarves down the stale soup- still not entirely used to having meals whenever she pleases. In many ways the desert rat from Jakku is not yet fully gone, her eating habit is the most obvious one. She eats too quickly, messily, like a child sent to their room without dinner. She eats like someone who has starved for a very, very long time.  
Luke rises and once more Rey finds herself following him. He gathers his things very carefully, only throwing few worldly possessions into his rucksack. Once her newly made saber staff has been fixed at her hip( made being used loosely, She still has not found a suitable crystal- so Master Luke’s old blue saber hangs next to it) and her small pile of belongings collected they head to the ship. Before they board it Master Luke rests a hand on her shoulder.

“Trust in the light.” He says softly. “But always trust in yourself, as well.” Its unlike anything he has said throughout their entire training. Rey for a moment thinks she has misheard him. The training has all been about forgetting herself and her desires and now, suddenly, she must trust in her instincts? Luke takes out his light saber and ignites it.  
“I learned a few things about the Jedi from all those years of trying to restart the order. “ He nods his head down. “Please step forward, Padawan.” She gives him a quizzical look, but falls before him on one knee.

“Rey, By the right of-“He stops for a second losing his wording. His saber grazes her right shoulder, not enough to hurt but the heat flows through her head. “me? By the will of the force.” It rises in an arch around her scalp and then the green light is at her other ear. “I dub thee Jedi-.” The saber makes one more arch, landing back on the original shoulder. “-Knight of the Resistance .” 

Rey rises back up a little too quickly, and there are small tears in her eyes. She wraps her arms around Luke’s shoulders.  
“You are the first Jedi Knight since The Empire has fallen. “ He says, quietly into her ear. “Do not fail us.” Rey nods into his shoulder, her little, happy tears wetting his robes.  
“I won’t Master.” He releases her slowly, and gestures for them to board the Falcon. Rey goes first, but she carefully watches Luke’s face as her boards. He has refused to even walk near the ship since she landed it here. A painful sort of nostalgia washes over his features.  
“This ship meant a lot to us.”He rubs his thumb against the cold metal of the hull. “Leia and I. More to her, I’m sure, but I would still be on Tattoine without it.” Rey gives him a small smile. She walks through the ship like it’s her home, straight to the cockpit. Luke follows her.

“I would be stuck in Jakku.” She states, though it is much more likely she’d be dead without the old hunk of junk. 

“Then it is a rescuer to desperate desert dwellers.” He stumbles over his sentence. “It likes to bring people to their destinies.” But as soon as the words leave Luke’s mouth he pictures his nephew, small and rowdy, climbing around engine room. More grown, being shuttled to Yavin 4 and abandoned by his parents to the perils of Jedi training.  
It does bring people to their destinies, Luke thinks, one way or another.  
Rey can sense his thoughts merely by the look on his face, and she does not want to dwell on them any more than he does. In one smooth motion she pulls a few levers and the ship launches into the planet’s atmosphere. 

It is a long quiet journey and in a week Rey finds herself requesting permission to land into the hangar at D’qar. All the young Jedi really wants to do is sleep as she slides the Millennial Falcon into its own special port. She turns the ship off and gathers her things. When she goes to wake Master Luke she finds him already sitting up, bag in hand. He gives her a small reassuring smile and Rey flips the release mechanism for the ramp.  
Before it is even down all the way all the exhaustion leaves her face. Rey hadn’t been expecting a welcoming committee. Finn jumps onto the ramp just before it touched the ground, struggling against gravity he runs up and swallows her in his arms, squeezing too tightly against her. All the breath leaves her body, and then to make it worse Poe runs up and follows suit. The two men squeeze the life out of her as though to make up for lost time. When they release her they look down at her expectantly.  
“So are you a Jedi now?” Poe’s the first to ask, barley beating Finn to it by a second.

“A Jedi Knight.” It is Master Luke who answers for her. He walks down carefully. Once he is on the ground he eyes his twin carefully. Before smiling and swallowing her up in his own embrace.  
“I missed you.” He says quietly, knowing there isn’t a lot more he can do. Leia cries against her brother’s hold. Ever since Han had passed this is all she wished for. She had just needed a semblance of her family back, but having him here now, she didn’t feel whole like she had imagined. Having Luke here just made the emptiness ache harder.

“I know.”

The three younger people walk down the ramp slowly, not wanting to disturb the moment. Leia pulls herself away from her brother, wiping her face with her arm. She is the General of the Resistance- it doesn’t do any good for anyone to see her this way. She smiles again, wide and true, and Swallows Rey into her arms.  
“Congratulations.” Leia whispers into her ear. “Jedi Knight is quite the accomplishment.” A blush forms on Rey’s cheeks. She wants to tell the general she just got lucky- that she wasn’t strong enough to be a real Jedi Knight.

‘No, you are so much stronger.’ Rey’s blood runs cold- not here, not now, with her family around. ‘Such a foolish girl to accept Jedi Knight as the most your abilities can bring you too.’

Leia pulls out of their embrace as though she’s been burned. They stare at each other mouths agape for more than one moment. The general felt it- Rey thinks- She felt the darkness you’ve been holding onto.  
But the General slinks back for another reason, not because she has felt terrible darkness in the girl’s embrace, but because she had felt him.

After so long Her son’s presence had found her again, in the last place she had expected it.


	2. Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! I apologize about the long wait! Comments and Kudos are the things that keep my blood flowing, just FYI! ENJOY!

“You want to go where?” Rey pulls herself into one of the chairs in the General’s office. The room itself is plain, save for the little office setup and the miniature garden on the window. She tries not to notice the dying plants behind Leia, but Rey’s heart still drops with the sight of them. She hopes the Leader of the Resistance is a little better at taking care of people than she is of plants. R’iia knows they need all the looking after in the universe.  
Leia tilts her head at the young Jedi Knight. She had thought her intentions were perfectly clear when she had said it.  
“Courascant.” Leia repeats herself however, speaking slower so Rey understands her. She pours them both glasses of tea. Leia holds the kettle up in a gesture meant to offer some to her brother, but he shakes his head. Luke has always been a man of little words as long as Rey has known him. He leans against the back wall, towards the entrance, almost like a guard, doing little more than observing.“In light of the events on Hosnian Prime, The Republic has temporarily moved their headquarters to Courscant. “  
“But we just got home.” Rey isn’t really arguing more as stating the facts. She has only just gotten into the hang of Finn and Poe’s schedule’s and has barely spent any time with them. Not to mention, Rey’s got a week’s worth of sleep to catch up on from the journey here. “It has barley even been a week.” Rey voices the thought as it occurs to her. She knows she should be happy to see as much of the galaxy as she can, but after being in once place for so long she isn’t ready for the planet to planet life style she knows shell live as soon as she leaves the base. She looks to her master for guidance, and he looks at her so gently it makes her feel guilty for all her selfish wants.  
“The Republic wants to know who is protecting them.” He says simply. “After the last time- they are weary of any new Jedi.” After the last time, Rey wonders what the Republic thinks of her, since the only Force user of any note in her generation has become famous for the massacre of her kind. Do they mistrust her? Is that what this entire trip is about?  
“Besides, “ Master Luke says, his tone chirping up. “I have a seller lined up on Courascant with a selection of Kyber crystals.” Rey’s ears perk up. She thinks of the almost complete saber staff resting on her bunk and her veins fill with excitment. Master Luke always knew the best way to manipulate her.   
“Alright-“She tries not to sound too eager, but the mask she has is not perfected. “-but you’re buying me diner when we get there.”  
\--  
There are five senators left after the attack on Hosnian Prime. There is a beautiful Twi’lek with long green lekku who looks down at her calm and trusting, two human males, an older Andalese woman and an Ithorian, all but the Twi’lek gaze at her with uncertainty. They stand, curving around a simple table, Leia, Rey, and Luke form a similar pattern on the other side.  
The room itself is dark, somewhere underground. The senators cannot risk being discovered, not this early after the attack. Rey’s stomach has long since been growling from the beginning of the journey through tunnels and winding stairways. She has still not gotten her promised dinner, which she is reminded of every time she moves and her middle gives a painfully tight tug. The lights above them flicker every other moment, and the young Jedi can feel the annoyance radiating off of her general at the fact. One of the senators clears their throat and Rey bows her head to them slightly from her and Leia’s end of the table. The general sits next to her hands folded onto her lap, but she gives a similar nod of respect.   
“So this is the new Jedi Knight?”The older of the human males speak up. He looks like someone took a normal sized person and stretched them a foot taller even in his face everything is abnormally long and shallow. He’s got a hooked nose and bushy black eyebrows that do not match his graying hair, which only makes him look more unhappy at her. “And what, again, was your name young one?”  
“Rey.”  
“How old are you, Rey?” He places one of his hands on the table’s surface and leans over it, his eyes scrutinizing every detail of her face as he speaks.  
“Nineteen” His eyes snap to Luke with disapproval. The man’s lips turn themselves into the most unsettling frown.  
“Even younger than the last one.” He sneers. Luke stands up straight under the gaze, but his expression stays calm. “Do you really think it is wise to give children that kind of responsibility? Power?”  
“I did not give her power.” Luke sighs, resting his hand on Rey’s shoulder. “I merely helped her channel it into the light. Besides, We’re all going to be dead soon. It is their world to save.” Luke always seems like he’s floating on air. “The young ones are the ones who care the most.”  
“Yes because the last one was jumping to save it.”Luke physically flinches. Leia stands from her chair.   
“Cassus!” It’s the Twi’lek who pipes up now. “I don’t think that’s appropriate.”  
“It’s the truth.” Cassus fires back. He is not a delicate man, and Rey wonders how he was elected Senator at all.  
“Rey has already saved the universe once. Do you think if she hadn’t destroyed Star Killer we’d be here at all?”He crosses his arms across his chest, turning his nose up at her. The twi’lek sighs at his lack of response, instead of giving him more of her time she smiles across the table.”I’m happy to have you Rey.” The Twi’lek extends her hand, and Rey shakes it quickly. “I trust you.”  
“As do I.” The Andalese smiles. “It is about time someone- what was it, Leia? Save our skins?” Leia nods giving a small chuckle. Her stories from taking down the Galactic Empire had gained quite the popularity.  
“I do not trust you, Jedi.” Cassus speaks up one more time. “However, we are in your debt for destroying Starkiller.” He reaches out his hand, and Rey shakes his as well. He squeezes it tightly as she tries to pull away and tugs her closer across the table. “But we will be watching you.” He hisses. “One wrong move will not be tolerated.”

\--  
Everything looks so good. Rey is practically drooling over the plates in front of her. There are two steaming dishes complied of things Rey has never seen before, but Leia swears, are the best grub in the galaxy. The plate closest to her has something gelatinous and hot, along with a little bowl of broth sitting beside it and it smells so fragrant Rey is rushing to pick up her spoon and-  
There is a large crash outside the building, followed by a few worried shouts and a roar of fighter engines.  
Luke jumps from his chair at once. Leia’s eyes fall on the younger Jedi, who looks down sadly at the dishes. In her mind she is trying to decided if it is really an emergency or not, but when her eyes meet Leia’s Rey knows she has to investigate. She hops up after her master and dashes out the door not even waiting for the general to follow her. She gives the building they were in one last look, committing the name of the cozy restaurant to memory=y so that Master Luke does not get out of treating her to this meal, and then forward at the chaos.   
Immediately her eyes meet fire. It’s a crashed TIE in the roofing of the building next to them. Another zooms around in the sky blasting bolts at unsuspecting civilians as Corellian soldiers run as fast as they can to the scene. Thankfully there only seems to be about five TIE in the sky and not an entire fleet, but there is one docked on the ground at the other side of the street that looks hauntingly familiar to Rey. The wings are longer than the regular model; they fold up elegantly along the side of the ship. The thrusters are wide, similar to the ones on the falcon.  
She’s seen it somewhere before, that much she knows, but she can’t quite place where. The ramp begins to let down with a stream of smoke from underneath it. Gracefully it lowers and four troopers rummage out; two flanking each side of the ramp. When the next figure emerges Air leaves Rey’s lungs. Kylo Ren stalks down the ramp, looking straight to her.  
He looks exactly like she sees in her dreams. There isn’t one detail that differs and a shiver runs down her spine with the realization.   
There are bags under his scrutinizing eyes and his brows are furrowed together. His lips are curled up into a snarl. She is so taken aback all Rey can think to do is give him a sheepish smile before activating her lightsaber. The weapon flares to life with splashing blue.   
“I’m tired of listening to you, Scavenger.” Rey frowns, she hasn’t even said anything. Each word is a step closer to her. “You’re a parasite. “ He powers his light saber when he gets within reach. It covers him in menacing red light. His weapon crashes against hers in crazed slashes. He is not himself, not in the right state of mind. There is nothing but anger in his swings. Its not like fighting him back in Starkiller when he was thinking. He is mad, and his rage rains down on her, she is almost honestly terrified.   
Rey does her best to block the onslaught of blows, but she is keeping up as fast as she can and he is backing her into a corner. She tries to make a move, ducking and swinging low for his abdomen, but he dodges with ease and is back on her until her jedi robes press against the brick of the building.   
His eyes burn holes into hers as their sabers struggle against eachother. He gives a grunt and pushed with all force gaining a few inches on her, getting just close enough. Kylo lowers his hand guard into her shoulder, and as it starts burning her flesh he shrinks back. Rey stumbles with the force of the pain, her knees hit the ground.  
His free hand is own his own shoulder. He looks back and forth from it to her. He is so shocked he takes a few steps back, allowing her room to move.  
“What have you done?” He thinks its some sort of force trick- maybe she’s a witch of Dathomir- until all too quickly the Master of a dead boy’s words come into his head.  
‘Depending on the strength of the bond sometimes those within it can feel the pain of the other.’ Luke had smiled down on him then, taking special attention to him in the class full of younglings; special attention to the chosen one as he always used to call him. The memories of that dead boy make Kylo sick, nonetheless could he and this desert rat be-  
No. He hadn’t done anything to be bonded to this girl- it wasn’t possible-  
But then he thinks about how he can hear her thoughts from across the galaxy. Kylo’s thoughts fall on the string tied around his ribcage that is only slack when she is near.  
No.  
He tries to remember anything Luke had told him about this, but nothing comes to mind, and the scavanger’s rising from her feet.   
She has infected his mind. She has somehow gotten inside him. His teeth grit together. Kylo swings his saber with all his might. Rey ducks just in time for the plasma to slash through the building’s wall behind her. She pops back up on his side swinging his heirloom saber down on him. His forearm reaches up to smack her elbows together, knocking the saber backwards. Rey stumbles back with the sheer forces.  
All Kylo can do with that information is curse.   
“BEN!” The shout scares him out of his skin. He snarls at the girl in front of him at the old man’s call.   
That is not his name.  
“BEN!” The boy’s master calls again, but his words are falling onto uncaring ears. That is not his name.  
Kylo has to get out of her. Luke is coming to help his precious little Jedi and there is a woman emrging from the restaurant before them whose face he does not wish to see. He turns his back to the girl then, and, for a moment, plans on never facing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping... ugh...  
> I'm really sorry- this one is going to be long I can feel it in my bones. One the other hand, I've got my whole plot already written out along with like 15K words of it already sop it shouldn't be too long between updates. (Here's too hoping I can keep that promise.)  
> Feedback is so greatly appreciated you have no idea! It is really what strives me to write. When you guys get exited it pumps me up to stay at my laptop until 5 A.M.  
> Thank you!


End file.
